A Tatooine Kiss
by Manon2o
Summary: [The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers] Rey est allée enterré les sabres de Luke et de Leia sur Tatooine, une manière pour elle de se rapprocher de sa famille adoptive aujourd'hui disparue, et surtout de Ben. Mais après une brève rencontre avec une vieille femme, une sensation étrange s'empare d'elle... {Reylo}


Rey avait longuement hésité quant à l'endroit où elle dissimulerait les sabres de Luke et Leia. Elle avait finalement porté son choix sur Tatooine, là ou Luke avait grandi. Elle s'était dit que le symbole serait fort, et que c'était probablement ce que le vieux Jedi aurait voulu. Et puis, elle tenait à visiter cette planète, si désertique soit-elle. Après tout, deux générations de Skywalker avaient passé leur enfance ici. Et puis, depuis que Ben avait disparu dans ses bras, la jeune femme cherchait désespérément un moyen de se sentir de nouveau proche de lui, et revenir sur les traces de ses ancêtres était pour le moment la seule manière dont elle y était parvenue.

Avec la mort de Leia, Rey avait la sensation qu'il n'existait plus rien ni personne pour se rappeler de Ben Solo. Ce dernier n'avait laissé aux rebelles que des souvenirs douloureux. Il n'y avait plus personne à par elle pour partager sa peine. Aussi se rendre sur Tatooine lui avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire, même si l'ancien Suprême Leader n'y avait probablement jamais posé les pieds.

Elle avait mis un moment à retrouver l'ancienne maison de Luke. Cette dernière était perdue au beau milieu de nulle part et était abandonnée depuis des années, aussi sa quête n'avait pas été des plus simples. Elle avait pourtant fini par y arriver, et après un moment de recueillement, avait enterré les sabres dans le sable.

Était ensuite arrivée cette vieille femme, qui lui avait demandé qui elle était. Lorsque la Jedi avait simplement répondu « Rey », elle avait eu l'intime sensation que ce n'était plus aussi vrai, à présent. Elle avait alors aperçu du coin de l'œil deux formes fantomatiques apparaitre, et avait senti son cœur se réchauffer en découvrant Luke et Leia, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils la regardaient d'un air confiant, comme pour l'encourager à prononcer les mots qu'elle hésitait à dire à voix haute. Elle avait alors redirigé son regard vers la vieille femme et avait affirmé avec détermination :

\- Je suis Rey Skywalker.

Ce nom avait retenti longuement en elle. Certes, elle n'était peut-être pas une Skywalker de naissance, mais les seules personnes qui s'étaient un jour apparentées à une famille pour elle en étaient. Luke, Leia et… Ben.

Ben. Il lui semblait soudain sentir sa présence, aussi impossible que ce soit. Elle jeta un regard vers les esprits de Luke et de Leia pour voir si eux aussi ressentait cette étrange sensation, mais ils avaient disparu. Elle commença alors à grimper une petite butte de sable, suivit de près par BB-8 qui l'avait accompagnée, guidée par ce sentiment dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

Ce fut alors qu'elle l'aperçu. Elle crut d'abord avoir à faire à une hallucination, tant ce qu'il se passait était improbable. Ben était en train de marcher vers elle. Et il n'avait absolument pas l'apparence d'un fantôme.

Le corps de la Jedi se mit à trembler si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'écrouler. L'ancien Sith n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle mais elle restait clouée sur place, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à sa hauteur, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il tendit les bras vers Rey et la saisit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Cette dernière resta plusieurs secondes immobile dans ses bras, puis quelque chose sembla se débloquer en elle et elle lui rendit finalement son étreinte. Elle se mit à sangloter contre son torse, laissant couler les larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent retenu.

\- Ben… gémit-elle, la voix étouffée par le pull du Jedi.

Ce dernier s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues et il essuya tendrement les larmes qui continuaient d'y couler. Ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion si intense que Rey en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Comment… demanda-t-elle entre deux reniflements. Comment tu… ?

\- Ce n'est pas important.

La voix de Ben était rauque, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Pourtant, il paraissait plus en forme que jamais. Il souriait, son regard brillait et ses blessures semblaient avoir toutes disparues.

Rey aurait voulu lui poser des milliers de questions, mais Ben avait raison. Ce n'était pas important. La seule chose qui l'était, c'était qu'il soit là, à ses côtés, alors qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais le revoir.

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et colla sa bouche contre celle du Jedi. Ce dernier sembla d'abord un peu surpris mais ne tarda pas à y répondre. Ses lèvres caressèrent doucement celles de la jeune femme, puis le baiser s'intensifia. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient en rythme, de plus en plus passionnément, transmettant tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu se dire mais qu'ils étaient incapables d'exprimer avec des mots. Rey mettait dans ce baiser tout son désespoir, sa peur d'avoir crut le perdre et sa joie de l'avoir retrouver. Ben lui, ne lui faisait sentir que l'amour intense et le désir longtemps refoulé que la jeune femme avaient fait naitre en lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, le souffle court, Rey souriait à travers ses larmes, qui continuaient malgré tout de couler. Ses émotions étaient si intenses qu'elle ne savait pas comment les exprimer autrement. Ben, quant à lui, semblait émerveillé. Il la regardait de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, sur Exegol, comme si le monde entier s'était effacé et qu'il n'existait plus qu'elle.

La Jedi ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau, effleurant d'abord les lèvres l'ancien Sith avec légèreté avant de s'en emparer. Ce dernier l'embrassa aussi passionnément que possible, et alors que le baiser se prolongeait, une voix retentit soudainement dans l'esprit de Rey.

\- Je t'aime.

Surprise, elle rompit le baiser et regarda Ben d'un air étonné. Il venait de lui parler à l'intérieur même de sa tête, ce que la Jedi n'aurait jamais pensé possible. Mais elle décida une nouvelle fois de faire abstraction des questions qu'elle se posait pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle répondit doucement :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ben.


End file.
